


Let's Try Again~

by MissyMae33



Category: The Flip Zone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Summary: Well, this is simple enough.Just some good ol' repetition~
Kudos: 4





	Let's Try Again~

_ “Wakey wakey~ We have work to do~” _

The world stared to build, and the cold, crisp air shocked Leirsa’s lungs as he tried to lift his heavy head. This process was slow and hard as the surroundings were hard to make out, and the ringing in his ears were pestering him enough as is.

His feeling came back to his body, and he noticed he felt very pressured and tight, and moving his chest to breathe was a challenge, like a cobra slowly incasing him in a tight hug to dine on him later.

“Give the drug a minute to wear off, the potency on these things are so strong, the process of making them wear off is sooo tedious, I don’t have the time, you see, so I must keep trying at this. I must repeat this  _ cycle _ for your sake~”

Leirsa shook his head a little, trying to process what was said while also trying to ease his pounding headache and misunderstanding of the world around him. His eyes finally slowly focused on his body, sitting upright, even though he had been unconscious moments before.

However it wasn’t just the body he saw.

_ Ropes were keeping him bound. _

It took some realization to kick in before Leirsa panicked. He tried to flail his arms helplessly, trying to have someone potentially near to help him, but no movement was available.

“Wh-Who’s there?!” Leirsa said his voice dry and raspy, still trying to desperately be free of what was keeping him down, both his lack of knowledge of the situation and the ropes rubbing against his suit.

He felt a hand rub his hair a little, and another set a finger over his lips as if to hush him. Then the hand on his head tilted his head back a little. Leirsa saw two green eyes glow in the darkness as the figure stepped forward.

“I should have known it was  _ you _ .” Leirsa said, gruffly, trying to shake the hand off of his head.

The figure stepped forward and gave a low, hearty chuckle at Leirsa’s struggle.

_ Koji… _

“Yes, yes, it’s me, your kidnapper and torturer, blah blah blah.” Koji said, waving his arms around in a joking matter, and turning towards Leirsa again. “I figured this wouldn’t come as a shock now. I thought you were smarter, Leirsa.”

“Oh I’m not shocked in the slightest, considering you put me in a literal underworld with all the stunts you pull off.” Leirsa said, his words lined with sass.

“Ooohhh~ We got a tough guy in here, don’t we? Well, I don’t mean to gloat.” Koji said, laughing in Leirsa’s face, his constant laughter crescendoing in the room they were in.

“Teh, just don’t want to admit you’re going to fail everything soon enough.” Leirsa said, his tone a little more intense and hostile.

“Watch the tone, would you? I’d hate for  _ her _ to get hurt because of you yet again, Leirsa.” 

Leirsa perked up a little at that, his anger distinguishing immediately at the mentioning of his friend.

“You… I swear to the gods, if you lay a finger on Zil I  _ will _ kill you.” Leirsa shouted, small tears swelling in his eyes. “Where is she?!”

“Huh, deja vu. When did you last say that…? Hmmmmm. Oh, I remember! When I burned you to a crisp and made her watch! Oh the look she had~ Well, you could say she gave you a  _ death stare~ _ ” Koji said with a chuckle, putting his hand over his mouth as if to hide his amusement.

“Please… please don’t hurt her… I beg you…. Hurt  _ me _ instead… Just… please…” Leirsa said, slowly getting choked with tears as he tried to lean forward to beg to Koji.

Koji smiled, and snapped. This lit a screen above them both. The video and sound kicked to life, and with that came a horrible sight and sound.

Zil, in the same situation as Leirsa, crying for his help.

_ Leirsa’s heart stopped. _

_ “Leirsa!! Leirsa please come help me!! I’m scared!! Please!! LEIRSA!!!” _

Leirsa tried to struggle in his ropes more, and yelling back at her as if she could hear.

_ “Zil!! Zil I’m okay!!! You’re fine!! I’m gonna find you!!! You’re gonna be oka!! I won’t let him hurt you!! Zil PLEASE I’M HERE!!” _

Leirsa let out a bloodcurdling scream, and Koji let out a deep, sinister laugh, an ugly sound. Koji flickered, and then snapped his fingers.

Leirsa felt his body shift along with his bones, a harsh static like feeling ran up and down his body as he screamed. He was in so much pain…

“A̷̙̕̕G̷̳͇͛Ḩ̸̣̓͠ ̴̨̌Ň̷̫Ó̴̭!̷͙̈́͌!̸̖̎̾ ̴͚̒́M̶͚̗͑̌Å̶̯͖Ķ̶̞͐̌E̸̯̎ ̶̱̀I̸̺̟̍T̶̙͋ ̶̱̚S̷̢̋̈͜T̵̲̒O̸̰͙͗̈́P̶̝̦̀!̴̭͉͠ ̵͓̀͒G̴̗̈́O̸̗̔D̵̥͘S̸͓̳͊͝,̷͚̐̾ ̶̤̱̌̽P̷̤̿L̴̢̃͜E̸̲̱̔A̸͓͎̒̈S̷̭̤̑̅E̸̼̾!̵̙̅͘ !”

Koji snapped again, making it stop. Leirsa drew a big, deep breath in, and let his head hang loose. He coughed, and a tiny splatter of blood came back with it. Leirsa opened his eyes to see his surroundings in black and white, and his head feeling so fuzzy and heavy, he couldn’t move it.

“Wow, what a sound. I’m impressed, Mr. Rumeer.” Koji said, walking up to him and putting a hand on his head and helping him look at the screen.

Zil was still trying to call for help, when two red eyes shone from behind her.

The video cut out, but her scream was heard, along with the sounds of something ghastly, and soon…

_ Silence. _

Leirsa tried to cry out, he tried to have something left in him to help him get someone’s attention, but he couldn’t make any sounds besides sobs.

The screen flickered, and he saw more.

_ More and more and more and more over and over and over and over… _

_ But not of just Zil… _

Cora was trying to help Sybil when fire incased both of them.

Todd was trying to reach Celimene, but only collapsed at her feet in a fit of coughs.

Callum was left  _ all alone…. _

_ Leirsa couldn’t believe what he was seeing. _

The ropes loosened, and he sprang up from the chair to try and run to the screen, but he only took two shaky steps before collapsing. The glitch racked his body again, and he scrunched up in pain, letting out a helpless and horrid yelp.

“Z̴̺̿Î̴̥L̶͔̅!̷̛̝” Leirsa said, glitching from scrunched up in pain, to reaching a hand out, and then back to a heep on the floor.

Koji stepped on his back, making him hit the ground hard.

“I am going to give you ten seconds to run to that door over there. If you do not make it, you are gonna visit Zil, do you understand me?” Koji said, pointing to a lit up doorway in the blackness of the room they were in.

Leirsa looked up, the silhouette of the luminated doorway distorted and blurred from tears and the dizziness from the glitching.

_ “You. Better. Run” _ Koji snarled, and let his foot off of Leirsa’s back.

_ “One… Two… Three…” _

Leirsa clumsily picked himself back up and started to run.

He let the adrenaline in his feet and the pleads in his mind carry him throughout the black void. His warm tears ran down his face as he sprinted to the exit.

_ “Four… Five…” _

Leirsa was almost there… almost there… almost-

A foot shot out from beneath him and made him trip. He came crashing down on the floor hard and he landed head first. He raised his hands to his head in pain, and screamed, letting out a small glitch shooting up and down his spine.

A hand reached out to him, and he took it and stood up, but when he looked at someone to thank, he let out a hard gasp.

_ Diana… _

“Brother… what in the god's name were you thinking?!” Diana said, slapping him across the face. Leirsa rubbed his cheek before looking at her again.

_ There was dried blood around her mouth. _

“Do you have  _ any _ idea how much pain I was in?! You don’t know what it’s like to throw up every five minutes and to  _ not _ have someone to hug you or sing to you or  _ anything  _ because  _ YOU _ left me for some…  _ demon!! _ ”

Koji stopped counting and gave them a smug look.

“She… she isn’t just ‘ _ some demon _ ’!! She is my  _ friend _ \- no, she is  _ family!! _ ” Leirsa shouted, as tears streamed down his face, tracing the red spot that had swelled on his face from the slap.

“Teh,  _ family?! I AM your family!!! Get your head out of the gutter, Leirsa!!”  _ Diana screamed, which sent herself into a coughing fit, making her fall to her knees. Leirsa looked down to try and help her, but he saw someone else there.

_ Zil. _

“Why…? Why did you let me die, Leirsa…?” Zil said, clutching her stomach as blackness spilled onto the floor.

Leirsa knelt down to try and help her, holding her tight.

“No… no… you’re not dead… you're okay…. I’m gonna find someone to help you… I’m not letting you go again, do you hear me!?” Leirsa said, wrapping his hands around Zil’s head, and trying to remember the lyrics to their special song, but he couldn't recall… 

“I’m… I’m falling….” Zil said, starting to sway in Leirsa’s arms.

“No. NO! YOU’RE FINE!!” Leirsa protested, and only pulled Zil closer.

“You're fine, you're fine, you're fine, y̵̦̔ö̷̦́u̵̠̽'̵̝͂ŗ̷̑é̵͔ ̸̱͑f̴̜̉i̸̟͊n̶͙̈́ě̷̟,̴͖̉y̵̦̔ö̷̦́u̵̠̽'̵̝͂ŗ̷̑é̵͔ ̸̱͑f̴̜̉i̸̟͊n̶͙̈́ě̷̟,̴͖̉y̵̦̔ö̷̦́u̵̠̽'̵̝͂ŗ̷̑é̵͔ ̸̱͑f̴̜̉i̸̟͊n̶͙̈́ě̷̟,̴͖ ” Leirsa said, shaking and glitching until he felt Zil’s full body weight fall onto him.

He looked down at the lifeless demon in his hands, and screamed in pain.

He screamed for the loss of everyone he’s ever loved, he screamed from the pain of the glitching, shifting his bones and making his body ache. He screamed…. He screamed…

Koji stood over the two, and leaned down with a water bottle.

“As much as I love to hear you in pain, you need a rest, why not take a drink, my little puppet…?” Koji said, handing it to him. 

Leirsa looked up from crying into Zil’s head to look at Koji.

“No.. Just… leave us be…” Leirsa said. Letting his head drop back onto Zil’s cold head, having his large, warm tears fall onto her.

Koji popped off the cap, and lifted his finger, readying a snap.

_ “You sure?” _

Leirsa settled Zil down, and swiped the bottle fro Koji’s hand.

“Gods, you're insufferable, you know that?” Leirsa said, drinking the water.

“Oh, I know~” Koji said with a smirk.

Leirsa dropped the bottle on the floor, sobbing into Zil again. 

As his sobs and tears kept coming, he felt himself grow weak. Weaker... and weaker....

Everything started to spin, round and round… echoing. Repeating. Circling. 

_ Rinse, cycle, repeat. _

_ Catch your prey and start again. _

_ Wrap your arms and knock the air out _

_ As time goes on, nobody can hear your shouts. _

Nothing made sense, how had Diana come? Why was Zil there? Why was she hurt… why…. why…

Leirsa swayed, and fell onto his back and looked up in a daze. His stomach churned as he looked up ant the figure standing above him.

The world sighed, and began to fall apart. Round... and round... and....

_ “Let’s try this again, shall we?” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “Wakey wakey~ We have work to do~” _

The world stared to build, and the cold, crisp air shocked Leirsa’s lungs as he tried to lift his heavy head. This process was slow and hard as the surroundings were hard to make out, and the ringing in his ears were pestering him enough as is.

His feeling came back to his body, and he noticed he felt very pressured and tight, and moving his chest to breathe was a challenge, like a cobra slowly incasing him in a tight hug to dine on him later.

“Give the drug a minute to wear off, the potency on these things are so strong, the process of making them wear off is sooo tedious, I don’t have the time, you see, so I must keep trying at this. I must repeat this  _ cycle _ for your sake~” 

_ Over, and over, and over... _

  
  



End file.
